


Morning After

by Neymarisdaddyaf



Series: Adventures of Cris and Leo [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy-ish, M/M, Messi - Freeform, Ronaldo - Freeform, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neymarisdaddyaf/pseuds/Neymarisdaddyaf





	Morning After

Cristiano woke up when he felt Leo squirm next to him. 

 

Instead of waking, Leo slung an arm over Cris’ bare chest. 

 

Ronaldo didn’t think he would wake up anytime soon. Not after last night, anyways. The memories of the previous night brought a dopey smile to his face. 

 

Leo had been so timid and unsure. It had been up to Cristiano to ease his nerves. 

 

It was true that Cris had a lot of past nights with a lot of other people to think back on, but none of them could compare to what he had felt with Leo. It was beautifully passionate and left him breathless, with his whole body burning. 

 

Messi’s nose brushed against his neck. Cris leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

He heard Leo breath deeply, “hey.” His warm breath tickled his neck. 

 

“Hey.” Cris brought Leo’s face up so he could press a kiss to his mouth. 

 

Leo pulled away and laid his head on Cris' shoulder. He was being surrounded by that smell he loved so much. 

 

“So last night was…” Cristiano trailed off, trying to find the right words. 

 

Leo chuckled softly, “yup.”


End file.
